


The Uchiha's Match

by BossBaiGirl6198



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Sex, slow updates-sorry, total power trip story.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBaiGirl6198/pseuds/BossBaiGirl6198
Summary: One wouldn't think that naruto would be the match to one Itachi Uchiha, but fate has plans for everyone.





	1. one

Pain of a betrayal... the worst kind of pain known to man. How suiting for a mere five year old to have to be at the receiving end of this pain when everyone in his village says he's a good for nothing piece of garbage? Anyone with a brain would know that this is wrong, but somehow the village of Kahona is so stuck up that it cant have the smallest of consideration for a child no more than five years old. With the constant beatings from the villagers and the harsh treatment from his family ever since Menma Namikaze was born, it was no surprise than Naruto took a new name and moved out by age of 8 and now lives in the Forest of Death by himself.

Now Known as Yuki Shadōburēdo he had been labeled as a Anbu without Minato realising that his first son Naruto was the Spercial Op Anbu Fox.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki walked to the weapons store at the end of the street . He moved with practiced skill and grace as he scanned the area without anyone knowing. He had been having a good morning until the Hokage had brought him in for a mission briefing that would send him away for a month... that undaintly scum bag of a father, doesn't even realize he sends his first son on suicide missions. 

''' You know were here for you right? even if the Bastard does try to take us away from you we'll fight for you.''' Ten tails says. Yuki inwardly smiles at the small humanoid version of the ten-tails sitting on the grass of his mindscape. ' I know, but i still dont like him even if he's my biological father... for all i care he and his scum of a family can go rot in a dark hole as i watch' yuki grinned evily as he imagened their death.

He was going to get this damned mission done so he could go screw them over in the Chunin exams... There going to Burn.


	2. two

Hey! I know that my last chapter kinda left you like '' Wats the hell? i'm totally lost... help?''

So anyway Naruto is Named Yuki because he doesn't like his mother or father. He's labeled as a ZZ rank shinobi in the bingo book and his family doesn't know about his hard work or how strong he is. he plays as the stupid orange wearing idiot who has a crush on Sakura Hamuro and is the first to kiss the great Uchiha or ''Teme'', has no intelligence, weak, malnourished, and a forever dead last. in reality he doesn't like the color orange and would rather burn anything that is that color, highly intelligent, powerful or godlike, doesn't like ramen but pocky like a certain someone ( Hint Hint Wink Wink ) Does not and i mean does not have a crush on that worthless pink fucking banshee ( sorry i really hate Sakura because of so many other fanfic's that have her totally bashing Naruto and treating him like crap, i would rather have her slowly die when i torture her in a underground lab and then have her raped by all of gato's men after shes been raped by all those ugly rich penos) also Yuki's full plan for the village that has hurt him since childhood when he was to weak to fight back will be revealed later on when he meets Itachi and they plan Kahona's destruction or slow demise . Anyway hope you like and if you have any changes with my plot line you can comment and i'll consider it. 

Ja Ne!


	3. three

As Yuki jumped through the trees he thought back to his mission brief.

\-------( Flashback )---------

The Hokage was sitting at his desk with his hands folded and proping his head up as he stared at the Anbu Fox who was standing next to Kakashi. 

'' Here's your mission, I expect you back by the 3rd of next month with the bounty that mission states.'' Minato said as he through the scroll at him. He opened it and read it with ease.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mission Type: Suicide

Founder: Shinnino Davinoshi

Memo: The head of president Gato in the Shipping companies in Wave. Because of his crimes and the inability to get to him i request a ninja with stealth and power to kill him inorder to save my company and the many families in Wave.

Mission Pay: 156,000,000 

Bounty: 150,000

Village Request: Hidden Village of the Leaves

Ninja Request: Silent Fox

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' Get going Fox i need you to get this done fast!'' Minato yelled after the Black blur in the horizon. 

\----------( Present )-------------

Yuki Grinned as he smelled his target. They were in a clearing in the woods. He could see the men walking around and scouting the area. ''' Be careful... even though you can kill all of them be prepared if you got a fatal injury, i can smell Black Shade the one poision you almost died of when you were on the Akatsuki Mission''' The one tails said. Yuki snorted and started to sing softly. He had started to do this when he was on his second mission when Kurama and Son Goku had thought that it would make his victims fearful... and as it turns out it did... it made killing them even better. He unsealed his black mask and could feel his left eye changing to a Humonculi Judgement Sharinagan and his right eye turn to the Black Flame Rinnagen. His hair changed to waist length White hair with black highlights. He sighed in satisfaction as his fangs slid out of his gums. He grabbed his short Kantana and jumped into the crowd of men and began his song.

'' Silent Death, 

Your scream blown,

Away in the wind, 

Your time is now, 

with all the others,

In a place in hell, 

say hello to them,

they want you...'' 

He skillfully slit their throats and killed them as he danced around the battle field.

''and i listen, 

when you beg, 

i don't kill faster, 

Tailed Beasts are my mentors, 

they like it when i kill, 

i'm their 11th brother, 

even worst then them,

black eyed, 

and red,

Your death, 

taken by, 

Deaths Serpent'' Yuki killed the last man as he could see the fear in the mans eyes. 

He smiled and expertly flipped his sword so the blood flew off the edge. ' That's about three thousand Joinin level mercenaries added to my kill list in the bingo book, that was fun don't you think guys?' Yuki said as he resealed his mask in the seal inked into his right shoulder and put his sword back into its sheath.

'''YOU STUPID ASS KIT!!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET INTEL YOU IDIOT AND GET GATO'S HEAD WHICH MIGHT I POINT OUT...YOU DIDN'T!!!!!!!''' Kurama yelled as yukui inwardly cringed.

Yuki pulled out the Bingo Book and flipped to page 73.

Page 73--------

Name: Unknown

Rank: ZZZZ Shinobi

Age:Unknown

Height:5'1''

Allies: Death's Serpent

Abilities: Expert swordsman better than the seven swordsman of the mist, high stealth, high chakra levels that haven't been revealed, Kage level ninjutsu, Kage level Genjutsu that's even better then Kahona's Genjutsu Mistress, highly advanced medical jutsu's, has perfected The Great Slug Princesses chakra infused punches and other movements to a better level than her herself, has achieved some type of Sage mode for a raven and dragon contract that have been lost for more than a million years

Efficiencies: Blood, Wood, water, wind, lava, fire, poison, metal, bones, animals, ice, 

Bloodline: Unknown

Village: Unknown

Memo: Run for your life and hope that you don't hear his trademark song. if you do get caught by him dont beg for death as he will prolong it for as long as he wants while torturing you. even high level sanin don't come close to his power and he is considered to be more powerful then the shimigami himself.

\------------------

'Okay it might be a bit much, but! i dont like it when you wake me up to train at Three in the Fucking morning!' Yuki yelled at Kurama as he put the book away and started running back to Kahona with gato's head in a storage seal. ''' Love you too Honey... asshole''' Kurama said. ' You too Dick wipe... oh yeah did i tell you that you parents were gay? who knew i might just have to fuck you up in a fight, because that will be the only time you get any action!' yuki shot back. ''' Stop fighting you gay lamos!''' Two tails yelled making yuki and kurama grumble in different corners of his mindscape. Outside Yuki's mindscape a presence made him stop and hide his chakra as he saw the one person that he didn't have the time to deal with right now...

''' Ha Take that you overgrown Monkey i know Yuki had a crush on him!! i even made him have wet dreams about him!!! I feal like a mother.... I dont care, there the perfect couple!''' The three-tailed beast shouted at the four tails making yuki stop and look at him. ' you did what?' Yuki said as a dark aura surrounded him as he beat the living crap out of the three tails leaving him in a bloody heap of whimpering shit.

As Yuki looked at him the only person that he had even liked or remotely loved turned to look in his direction...

Itachi Uchiha.

'' Hello Fax-san, i'm guessing that you won't let me get away?'' Itachi said as he got in a more relaxed stance tha was ready for any attack. however Yuki stood up and started walking away from him and leaving a shocked and really confused Uchiha.

' Don't worry Itachi i wont let you get away but ny the time you figure out who i am you'll never want to leave me, Ha ha ha ha ha ha ' yuki laughed as he finally left Itachi's line of view. 

Itachi Uchiha would be his even if he had to burn down every town and kill every person... he would be MINE!

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope u liked it and as you know they meet but Yuki had had a crush on Itachi before he had done the massacre so you can guess where thats gonna go when Yuki is Banished for stupid reasons.

Ja Ne!


	4. four

Minato's Pov ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The council had been supportive when he had been elected as a prime candidate for the Hokage position, however now they always seem ed to be fussing and proving that they were the bane of his existence... them, paperwork and Naruto. 

Naruto may have been born first but when the Kyuubi was sealed in Menma I and Kushina had to make sure that he could control the beast and that meant training Menma instead of Naruto. Not to mention that they needed to make sure that the villagers wouldn't treat Menma badly or beat him... and to my shock Naruto had started to lie about the villagers beating him at the age of seven. Kushina had brushed it off as a call for attention which she seemed to never want to give but neither did i, Naruto needed to be able to realise the meaning of hard work and the motivation of hard work to get better. I frowned as i realised that Naruto had been very distant ever since he turned 9 and had never come home since, i had always thought that he had gone to a friends house or something but now that i think about it he didn't have any friends. 

My thoughts were interrupted as Jiraiya came crashing through the window out of breath as he rushed to my desk he tripped and face planted but soon got back up as if nothing happened... or something was just that important. i sat strait in my seat and nodded for him to begin.

'' Minato, the toads have given me a prophesy about one of your children. -

' Raised by no one, 

Fueled by hate,

Strong as the god of our life,

saves or destroys, 

has the power of the tailed beasts, 

has only one love and one returned, 

is the eleventh brother of the Creatures of power,

saved but hated by those by him but twelve,

Is and forever will be Deaths Serpent.' -

I think its Menma but i think that a lot of what is prophesied will happen later on.'' Jiraiya said as he sat back and caught his breath.

Minatos thoughts raced. Why would his family be in a Prophesy... Why?


	5. five

Anyway I wanted to know how you want Itachi to find out that Naruto Is Yuki and that Yuki really Likes Itachi ( Like total Gayness ) so heres a poll and u can give me ideas or vote on the ones i have planned out.

Poll:

1\. Yuki was walking to the back section of his food court when he say a familiar head of black hair. As he saw what Itachi was eating he smirked as he made his way to his table. Itachi hadn't noticed him as he leaned in towards his shoulder and whispered something that made him spit out his milk and turn to look at him with wide eyes.

Itachi's POV

'' Do you give dick jobs? I'm just asking, but someone wanted to know.'' a voice said.

I choked on my milk as i turned to look at the most bueatiful man in existance. I could feel the milk dripping down my chin as i said ''For you i would'' in a daze making him stare wide eyed at me. But i think anyone would have turned around for this guy and let him do what ever he liked to you.

2\. And ect if u have any ideas.

 

Ja Ne!


	6. six

Yuki walked with practiced grace that even the most graceful women would be jealous of. He sighed as he felt the stare at his back for the millionth time this week and turned on his heel so fast that the stalker didn't have time to stop before running into a wall of flesh. What caught Yuki off gaurd was the black hair and the red eyes glaring at him. Yuki's heart beat three times as hard as it normally did. Here in front of him was the only man who could make him all hot and bothered. But why was he here and why was he fallowing me around....Not that i have a problem with that, None what so ever. ' Just act natural and help him up then ask what he was doing and why he's here' yuki's brain took control and fallowed its planned motions before saying what it needed to. The raven haired man looked at him as if to see into his soul before huffing and putting a hand on his hip. '' The Hokage has resigned me as a ninja and i have been placed on your guard, the only one might i add and i'm not to happy about it. I had wanted to find the Anbu Fox but the hokage said that you needed company so here i am.'' Itachi said as he waited impaitently. ' I think its time me and the old man had words dont you think Kurama>' a deep growl of approvel was sounded throughout his mindscape. As Yuki came back to the real world he found himself walking to the hokage's office. Itachi fallowed him like a shadow. 

======= HOKAGE'S OFFICE======

'' Well Old man i heard from a bird that the Uchiha Clan Head was to watch over me as if i was still weak and useless'' Yuki sang in a singsong voice making the old man wish he had just died from old age last night or even right before yuki had gotten here, becasue that voice promised pain..... Lots and lots of pain. 

============================= Two hours later====

Itachi looked at the spot the hokage was supposed to be but only saw a burnt scourtched chair, he was horrified to say the least. Not only had he just seen the most terrifying ninja in kahona possibly kill his kage but also he hadn't wanted to hear or see the discuting things that the young man he was asigned to had shown to the old man. He could do only one thing that he and the Hokage had never done before, Faint, and they did it with suck ease that Yuki snorted and looked at the two on the floor. ' Hey Kura, thats preety sad compared to what i had to go through. they only saw the milked version of the first day. Ha they wouldn't stay sane if they went through the next seven years i did. no one would stay sane after what i went through.,,, no one not even you kurama.... not even you.' yuki smiled a sad smile and sat down on the couch in the corner as he waited for them to wake up. ''' They are mere humans who don't know what it's like to live without your soul for a time, to have no purpose but to kill and to fallow orders. you are strong Yuki ... And naruto that was once you never did survive that ordeal but you survived you lived and thrived where others would fall and die... you are a step closer to becoming a god.... soon, then we'll have it... all of it.''' Kurama said. Yuki purred at the thought. yes he would have it all. Every last thing.

================================================================================================================================================================

Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ja Ne!


End file.
